


Day One: Stargazing

by 4AceOfSpades7



Series: Timsasha for a Fallen Legend [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Also Sasha is really pretty, F/M, It's my Tim I make the rules, Kissing, Mentions of alcoholism, Pining, Stargazing, Tim Stoker Has ADHD (The Magnus Archives), Tim is also hot but that doesn't matter as much, Tim may be bisexual and out there™️ but he doesn't actually know what love feels like, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because I said so, but he figures it out, i still make the rules and I mean she's hot as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4AceOfSpades7/pseuds/4AceOfSpades7
Summary: Tim has a feeling that he hasn't experienced before. Under the stars with Sasha, he finally figures out jut what it was.----In which our beautiful bisexual menace doesn't actually know what it feels like to be in love.
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Series: Timsasha for a Fallen Legend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207538
Kudos: 5





	Day One: Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first entry into my Timsasha for a Fallen Legend series, a series in which I'm writing a Timsasha one-shot for each day my friend is gone. There's no knowing how long this series will be, but I hope you stick around for the ride!

Days always went by the same at the institute. Go in, greet Jon, greet Sasha, work, get lunch either alone, with one of them, or with both of them, work, go home. Even throughout this endless loop Tim has feelings building in him that he didn't yet have the words to describe.

Of course his immediate assumption was that it was likely something bad doomed to happen. Maybe he was going to relapse soon? He was getting much better and was attending therapy, but it was still possible he could relapse. Even therapy didn't help him figure this feeling out. It was odd. But it felt… Nice, almost.

He sat at his desk, thinking. What could it be? There were so many options to pick from, and-. He jolted when he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder and looked up to see Sasha standing above him, brow furrowed in her obviously worried way. God, even the worried look was cute. The hand on his shoulder was so warm, and he felt himself subconscious lean his body just slightly closer to her. “What's up, Sash?” He asked, taking note of the purr in his voice.

Sasha chuckled, so Tim assumed she picked up on him obviously not being upset about anything. It was such a bubbly and sweet sound. Tim wanted to hear it more. She smiled at him and Tim just wanted to hold her cheeks and feel the dimples form underneath his palm and just see that adorable smile for the rest of his life. “Nothing. You just seemed a bit lost in thought, and I just wanted to make sure you weren't thinking of anything that'd upset you.” She explained.

Tim found himself chuckling as well. “No, no, I'm good.” He reassured her. Her hand moved off of his shoulder and instead landed on his head, ruffling his brown hair up. Without thought, he pressed up into her touch. It was when his heart began to pound against his ribs that he began to realize just what this feeling might be. 

Sasha pulled her hand away “You should get back to work, Tim. You were staring at that screen for ten minutes doing absolutely nothing.” She said, a joking tone clear in her voice as she shook her head, turning to head back to her desk. 

“Wait!” Tim called, and Sasha stopped, turning back to him. “Are you free tonight, by any chance?” He asked, giving her his classic lopsided smile. 

Sasha raised a suspicious eyebrow “Tim, don't you dare say drinks, because you know I'm going to refuse and make you stay at my flat before cravings get the better of you. Or if you're inviting me to your flat tonight for a ‘night of fun’, I'm also going to decline.” She told him, arms crossing.

Tim laughed, leaning against his desk “None of that. I was going to ask if you would like to go a bit out of the city with me? There are plenty of fields outside the city that I think would be… Very good for stargazing. If you'd like, of course! I mean, you don't have to…” He said, hating himself for how he became more and more nervous as he spoke. But his heart was threatening to shatter his ribcage with how hard it beat and his face felt like it was on fire. “I uh… Just thought it'd be better away from all the noise and light pollution, you know..? We'd be able to see more stars.” He said, his gaze lowering to avoid looking at Sasha.

He heard her pause for a moment, probably considering, before her lively laughter came out again. Tim turned his head to look up at her, and she was smiling widely at him. “Where's Mr. Smooth Stoker gone?” She asked, looking around, “I can't seem to find him anywhere.” She continued to joke

Tim put his hands over his face, feeling the heat radiating off of it. “Sasha.” He whined through his hands “Please just say yes or no…” He mumbled.

He felt that warm hand on his back now and moved his head again to look at the soft, fond smile on Sasha's face “Yes, Tim. We can go stargazing tonight. Come meet me at my flat at seven, yeah? We'll watch the sunset, too.” She said. Tim has never been happier to hear the word yes.

. . .

It was a cool night. Not cold enough to require layers, and not warm enough to make you sweat. It was perfect. The ride there was comfortable, a little bit of playful banter, but silent for the most part. When they arrived, Tim laid down the blanket and they sat down next to each other, little space left between them. Tim looked out to the golden sky as the sun dipped slowly down under the horizon.

Tim looked over at Sasha and felt the familiar heat rise to his cheeks. She was absolutely gorgeous. The light on her skin was warm, blending perfectly with the natural color of her skin, and her brown eyes glinted in the light. Her dimples were especially apparent thanks to shadows and her hair was moving gently in the calm breeze of the April night. 

Tim allowed himself a deep breath to calm down before looking away and to the sunset. “It's beautiful, isn't it..?” He asked, smiling contentedly.

He heard Sasha's soft, pleased exhale beside him and could very easily imagine her fond expression. “Very. Thank you for this, Tim. We needed the break.” She said, chuckling softly.

Tim leaned back, his arms behind him holding his body up. “Yeah… Agreed.” He said, shaking his head. They sat in a comfortable silence as the remaining sunlight faded, leaving only the darkness, and the freckled night sky. 

Tim felt Sasha lay down, and he followed suit, crossing his arms behind his head as a sort of pillow. He looked up into the sky, humming a bit. He looked at Sasha, and she was looking back at him. Neither spoke, but a tension between them was clear. A tension Tim wanted to break. A tension he was sure Sasha wanted to break.

Tim rolled onto his side to face Sasha, and she did the same. He watched her eyes slowly go to his lips, then back up to his eyes. Tim needed no elaborate, the unspoken message perfectly cleared. Tim put his hands on her cheeks and closed his eyes, leaning in and kissing her on the lips. It wasn't hasty. It was slow, and meaningful. He felt Sasha smile against his lips, and felt the dips in her cheeks form beneath his hand, just as he'd wanted.

They pulled away from one another after a moment, Tim absentmindedly rubbing Sasha's cheekbones with his thumbs. “I have a question.” Tim said after a moment, hesitant but braver, and with his face flushed darkly. Christ, Smooth Tim really wasn't around.

Sasha chuckled “Alright tomato head. Hit me with it.” She said, moving closer to Tim and pressing their bodies together, forcing Tim to move his hands to wrap his arms around Sasha's waist.

Tim drew in a breath “Do you… Want to give it a shot? See where this takes us..?” He asked, looking into her loving brown eyes.

She looked so fond, and so content. She smiled brighter at him “Of course…” She said, her voice a whisper before she leaned in and kissed him again. Tim's eyes slipped shut and he melted into her, and into her love, accepting it and no longer minding just how bright his face was, or how embarrassed he was. All that mattered was that he now understood the unfamiliar feeling. He was going to embrace it. Now he had the word to describe it. It was love.


End file.
